Embrace The Dark: Ayato
by Master of Courage
Summary: First short in the Embrace The Dark Series. Yui constantly fights with Ayato when he takes too much from her. But what happens when Ayato is the one who is hurt? Will Yui finally surrender to him? YuiXAyato


**Hello dear readers! God its been so long! I'm so sorry! I've been hell bent on getting into college and getting a job and getting my drivers licence! I haven't had any time for you all TT0TT forgive me! Well I'm here now and here's my come back story! I've been watching Diabolik Lovers and if you haven't seen the anime, you should. I haven't played the game but I want to. If only I had a psp (-'0')- what can ya do right? I want to make this the first of a series of one-shots with the other brother's.**

**While writing this, I was almost finish with it, and my computer froze up and the original way it was written was lost! You know how pissed I was yesterday because of that?**

**Let's just say my pillow now needs a hearing aid. **

**Any how! I hope you guys enjoy my come back story! I'll continue my other stories right away!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own these characters, rights remain with the creators!**

* * *

Yui sat at her desk, staring at the pile of papers stacked on it. She sighed softly and propped her elbows on the table, moving a blonde hair from her face before resting her chin in her hands. So much homework. She doubted she'd get it all done. Not to mention she was so tired. Ever since she'd moved into the home of the six vampiric Sakamaki brothers she'd been nothing but tired.

Especially because of Ayato.

Yui groaned softly and laid her arms and head down on the desk. Ayato was the worst. He'd taken her to an empty supply rom at school, had harassed her, and then he'd drank from her. Yui sighed softly and lifted her hand to her chest, just over where he'd bitten.

Yui looked at her paper work before closing her pink eyes slowly. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." She whispered but before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

It was soft and warm. As Yui's mind was slowly being pulled from the depths of sleep, her senses began to work. She could smell something and it could only be described as heaven. As she awoke more, Yui realized she was lying on her bed, and she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a black uniform jacket over a white dress shirt. Around his neck was a red neck tie that wasn't tied correctly. Yui looked further up until she was gazing at the most handsome face that could only be etched by god. Reddish brown hair framed his face and he was gazing down at her with bright green eyes that were filled with something she couldn't name.

"Finally you're awake, pancake." He said with a lopsided grin.

Yui sighed in aggravation and sat up. "How many times have I said not to call me that, Ayato?" She said irritated.

Ayato snorted and gripped Yui's wrist, pulling her closer. "You think I care what you say?" He growled and moved to her neck. He nuzzled her flesh and Yui squeezed her eyes shut, wait for the bite-

-that didn't come.

Yui opened her eyes and saw Ayato glaring at her. Yui blinked, slightly confused. Ayato sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why do you do that?"

Frowning, Yui asked, "Do what?"

Ayato snorted and glared at her. "Close your eyes like that! Like I'm about to kill you or something!"

He was…mad at her? Yui glared back at him. "I don't exactly like being bitten you know." She hissed at him and Ayato growled. He gripped her wrist but Yui wasn't going to have any of that.

Yui pulled back against his grip on her wrist and pushed his chest with her free hand. Ayato growled again, pushing himself on to her. Yui yelped and tried kicking him off but Ayato was heavier and pinned her hips with his own. Panting, Yui brought an elbow up. Ayato leaned back to avoid it connecting with his jaw and gripped the elbow in his hand. He flipped her on to her stomach beneath him, pinning her elbow down. She hissed softly and pulled her knees and free hand under her and pushed away from the bed, trying and succeeding in knocking Ayato off and on to the mattress beside her. Before she could flee, Ayato grabbed Yui'd hips and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. He captured both of her wrists and held them behind her back. Both panted heavily, glaring at each other.

Ayato pulled her wrists down, making her back arch and forcing her chest against his. Yui made a small noise and looked up at the ceiling when Ayato leaned forward. She again waited for a bite that never came. Ayato released her wrists and let his hands fall to the bed. Yui looked at Ayato, confuse once again.

Ayato sighed softly and looked at her with pain in his eyes? "You hate me, huh?" He muttered, catching Yui by surprise. Where had that come from?

"Why would I-" Yui sarted but was cut off by Ayato growling in anger.

"Why else would you fight me!?" He hissed. "Why else would you refuse me?" He asked again but with less malice in his tone.

Yui frowned softly. She didn't hate him.

_Or do you? _Her subconscious asked, making Yui scowl slightly.

Yeah, Ayato was rude and cruel and possessive. He was always teasing her and calling her names. He'd never let her do all of her homework and he'd make her late or even skip classes at school. But hate?

Yui looked at Ayato's face and placed her hands on her stomach. Yes, Ayato was all of those things. But, he was also kind and sweet at times. He was protective, caring in his own way. He'd saved her from drowning once, even though he was the one to throw her into the water, and he made her laugh.

Yui lifted her hands to touch Ayato's face but he grpped her hands and growled like a wounded animal. "I don't need pity." He glared at her. Yui sighed softly and gave him a soft look.

"Ayato, I don't hate you." She whispered and leaned towards him. "I could never hate you." She breathed against his mouth. Ayato shivered and growled softly, gripping the back of her head, he pressed his lips hard against hers.

Yui shivered and wrapped her arms around him, gripping his jacket, as she kissed him back. Ayato gripped her thighs and stood, picking her up. He turned them around and placed Yui on the bed, leading her down into a lying position. Yui made a small noise into Ayato's mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth, taking everything, searching for something. He ran a hand over her thigh, pushing her skirt up until it was bunched at her hips. He massaged her hips softly, hooking his thumb through the hem of her panties.

Ayato pulled back, both panting once again. His peridot eyes trailed from her eyes, to her mouth, till stopping at her throat. Yui shivered softly and turned her head, revealing her skin to him. Ayato trembled and growled again before leaning down. He rubbed his nose against her milky skin, inhaling her scent. "Beautiful." He whispered and Yui blushed deeply at the first compliment she'd ever really gotten from him.

Yui trembled slightly when she felt his fangs against her neck and gasped when he bit into her. She made a small noise of both pain and pleasure and closed her eyes, arching slightly into him. Ayato moaned softly against her neck, pushing back against her. He pulled from her neck, her blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

"Let me have all of you." He whispered and Yui shivered slightly.

"You have me." She whispered back.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room. Her body felt like it was floating in air. She rolled over and was met with the face of a sleeping Ayato. His hair was disheveled and the only thing covering him was her bed sheet. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to his cold body. Yui shivered softly and smiled lightly. She ran a finger down his cheek and watched him twitch slightly. Ayato opened his eyes slowly and looked at Yui with a sleepy gaze. She giggled softly. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered.

Ayato snorted and pulled her closer. "Yes, you did. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in what happens when you wake Your Truly up." He growled softly, playfully. Yui giggled again and kissed Ayato's nose.

"I'm not surprised you'd say that." She muttered softly and gave Ayato a large eyed pout, making him chuckle lightly. Yui felt her chest flutter as she watched him. He really was beautiful, both on the inside and out.

"Still a pain." She muttered to herself and Ayato raised a brow at her.

"Excuse me?"

Yui giggled once again. "Nothing, nothing. You should go back to sleep." She said and placed her hands on his chest.

Ayato snickered and moved her hair from her shoulder so he could kiss it softly. "Not a chance, you've awoken the beast now." He purred and rolled on top f her, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Now, about that lesson."

* * *

**Well? Was it good for having been away from the keyboard for so long? I really hope you guys liked it! **

**I love Ayato by the way 3 he's my number one out of the six brother's. Something about his sadistic, assholish nature just...speaks to me \('0'\)(/'3')/ GO TEAM AYATO! WOO!**

**Anyways! Ya know how it goes :) R&R!**

**See y'all soon!**


End file.
